Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol
by Sparkle Nao
Summary: A causa de su dejadez, Onodera Ritsu acaba enfermando. Takano, como buen jefe, amante y vecino le dará "todos los cuidados necesarios" para que se recupere lo más pronto posible, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. ¿Conseguirá Takano su propósito de ser el pilar que aguante a Ritsu el resto de su vida? ¿Ritsu se dejará envolver de nuevo por el elixir del amor?
1. Nubes

¡Hola mis lindos/as lectoras y lectores! Espero que estéis todos bien y llenos de felicidad. Aquí os subo el primer capítulo de este fic que tengo colgado en el foro de Amor Yaoi, intentaré subir todos los capítulos que se encuentran en el foro durante esta semana y la próxima, ¿sí? Advierto, este fic lo tengo subido desde hace unos años atrás, específicamente desde el 1/06/2014, así que si veis que algo no cuadra no dudéis en avisarme. Gracias.

Bueno, espero que os guste. Os recuerdo que los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son creación de Shungiku Nakamura.

Ahora sí ¡a leer!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

Era una tarde nublada, Ritsu estaba sentado en el banco de un parque observando como unas palomas se iban agrupando para luego ser espantadas por un perro callejero. No tenía ganas de ir a casa, porque sabía de sobras que se encontraría con su molesto jefe y vecino Takano Masamune.

Después de haber perdido más de dos horas mirando a la nada y pensar que tipo de relación tiene con su jefe y antiguo amor de su vida, decidió ir finalmente a casa, para acabar de revisar uno de los bocetos que le había enviado la mangaka que tenía bajo tutela. Caminaba despacio, sin prisa alguna, sin preocuparse por si le cogía la lluvia y se mojaba.

Cogió el tren; y al salir de la estación le pilló la lluvia. Caminó, ahora sí, a paso rápido, pero igualmente se acabó mojando. Un viento helado hizo que se le pegaran las ropas mojadas al cuerpo haciendo que a éste le diera un escalofrío. Cuando entró al edificio estaba empapado. Se metió en el ascensor con destino al último piso.

Caminó por el silencioso pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de su departamento. Sacó las llaves sin hacer mucho ruido y abrió la puerta. Iba a entrar cuando una mano se lo impidió.

\- ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!?- dijo un Ritsu muy enfadado mientras se giraba para ver mejor la cara que conocía de sobras. - Takano-san, suéltame, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- No creas que te vas a librar de mi fácilmente Onodera- dijo el moreno.

\- ¡Suéltame te digo! - insistió el castaño- Voy en serio Takano-san, quiero entrar en mi departamento a descansar y acabar lo que me falta por hacer.

\- Yo también voy en serio- dijo- no pienso soltarte hasta que me digas con puntos y señales donde has estado, con quién has estado y lo más importante, porque has estado fuera tanto tiempo. ¿Sabes lo preocupado que me has tenido todo el tiempo que has estado afuera con esta lluvia? Y para colmo vienes empapado.

\- Ya déjame en paz, ¡ni que fueras mi amante o mi mamá! No tengo porque darte explicaciones sobre mi vida privada. - dijo hastiado, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza y la garganta de tanto gritar, se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber caminado más rápido para no mojarse- ahora con permiso me retiro, por mi parte hemos acabado esta absurda conversación.

\- Pero por mi parte no ha acabado- dijo el editor, pero se tuvo que callar porque Ritsu en un descuido suyo se liberó y le cerró rápidamente la puerta en las narices.

-Tsk será posible!- acabó por decir Masamune.

Takano entró a su departamento de muy mal humor por lo sucedido, encendió un cigarrillo y se adentró a la cocina a prepararse un café. Dispuesto a clamar su humor, se sentó en el sillón de la sala, dejó el café a su lado, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansinamente; ¿Por qué todo salía patas arriba cuando se trataba de Ritsu? No lo entendía, si todo lo que hacía en su vida, todo, todito, todo, estaba calculado milimétricamente para que saliese a la perfección, ¿Por qué con ese chico no? Suspiró de nuevo, negó con la cabeza varias veces y dejando todas sus cavilaciones a un lado, siguió leyendo el libro de Usami Akihiko para distraerse un poco.

Al cabo de tres cuartos de hora de lectura intensiva, el moreno dejó de leer un momento y empezó a recordar esta vez más detalladamente lo que sucedió anteriormente con el encuentro de Ritsu. Se notaba un poco cansado ahora que recordaba mejor, más ese aspecto mojado le era realmente provocativo. Después de pensar todas esas fantasías, Takano se dispuso a reanudar su lectura cuando escuchó un objeto de cristal romperse y a continuación un golpe seco proveniente del departamento contiguo. Eso alteró un poco al editor, y para asegurarse de que todo le iba bien a "su niño", salió de su departamento y se dirigió al de Ritsu.

Takano tocó el timbre una y otra vez, al no obtener respuesta alguna se preocupó más e intentó abrir la puerta a la fuerza. No pudo. Recordó que cuando era pequeño una amiga del hermano de un primo lejano suyo le enseñó varias formas de abrir de manera fácil y eficaz las puertas trancadas.

Empezó por la primera, corrió a su departamento y cogió un gancho de ropa, lo desdobló e intento meter la punta del gancho por la cerradura, pero como la cerradura era muy estrecha y la punta del gancho muy gruesa no funcionó.

La segunda era el mismo método, pero con un clip fino para el cabello, pero como ese método no le presto mucha atención como se debía mover la mano, al final se cargó el clip.

-La tercera va la vencida- pensó desesperado el editor.

Y así fue. Cogió una tarjeta de crédito y la pasó por el pequeño espacio que hay entre la puerta y el marco de esta con mucha cautela. Se escuchó un "clic". Funcionó. Se guardó la tarjeta con un movimiento rápido en el bolsillo del pantalón mientras abría la puerta del departamento del castaño.

-Onodera!- gritó el editor- Ritsu! ¿Dónde estás?

Empezó a caminar por el silencioso pasillo del recibidor hasta llegar a la puerta del comedor. Caminó unos pasos hacia adentro, y lo primero que vio fue parte del cuerpo de Onodera tendido en el suelo encima de los cristales del vaso roto. Como si se tratase de un auto reflejo corrió hacia donde estaba él, con sumo cuidado lo volteó y lo cogió en brazos. Onodera soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al ser cogido por la parte herida del brazo. El moreno sacó la mano de allí y pudo ver que su niño tenía un corte no muy profundo en la parte del brazo derecho que había cogido para voltearlo y otros pequeños cortes dispersados por las manos.

Al sentir contacto con él se percató de que aún llevaba la ropa empapada puesta y que estaba frío como un témpano de hielo. Estaba temblando y respiraba agitadamente. Dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla exageradamente sonrojada del menor para luego pasarla hacia la frente que estaba más caliente todavía.

\- Tiene la temperatura muy elevada- pensó en voz alta el moreno con una tez de preocupación.

Ritsu, abre los ojos pesadamente cuando siente que alguien o algo lo elevaba del piso.

\- Ta…Takano-san…- dijo con un hilillo de voz, le dolía la garganta- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Acaso… me confundí de departamento?

\- No Ritsu, no- dijo el mayor mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida- soy yo el que está en tu departamento.

-Entones… ¿Qué haces tú aquí? - pronunció mientras se intentaba liberar de esos brazos que lo llevaban a no sé donde- Suéltame Takano-san. ¿A dónde me llevas?

\- Te llevo a mi departamento, a donde más sino- dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta principal del departamento del castaño. - Estás mal Onodera, tienes fiebre y te has herido el brazo al desmayarte encima de los cristales. Seguramente has pillado un buen resfriado por no haberte quitado la ropa mojada a tiempo.

Como no quiero que estés así "te rapto" para "curarte estas heridas y cuidarte", y como es más cómodo cuidarte en mi departamento pues vamos hacia allá.

-No quiero- dijo el menor mientras conseguía poner los pies en el suelo- Estoy perfectamente, no necesito tu ayuda. Además, seguramente tendrás muchas cosas por hacer.

\- ¡Onodera Ritsu! - alzó la voz el moreno- me vas hacer caso porque aquí el mayor soy yo. Tienes fiebre y estás temblando, ¡se nota aquí dos pueblos que no estás bien! ¡Voy a llevarte a mi departamento quieras o no! - dijo mientras le cogía de la muñeca dispuesto a llevárselo a la fuerza.

\- ¡NO, no voy a ir! - pronunció con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban- Yo… estoy…estoy…bi-bien.

Ritsu notó como le abandonaban las fuerzas. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse al suelo. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, la garganta y el corte que se hizo le escocían y notaba como mil agujas se le clavaban en el pecho cada vez que intentaba respirar. De repente no aguantó más, todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Os ha gustado? ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Lluvia

¡Buenas! Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Disfrutad!

PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Shungiku Nakamura.

.

.

.

 **II**

Takano, al ver a "su niño" en ese estado le soltó la muñeca dispuesto a hacerle entender que necesita ayuda pero vio como Ritsu, SU Ritsu, se desvanecía en su presencia. El moreno logró alcanzar coger al menor antes de que se cayera el suelo. No se lo pensó dos veces, cogió a su niño al estilo princesa y se lo llevó a su departamento. Takano-san cerró la puerta principal de su departamento y dejó a un afiebrado Ritsu en el sofá. Corrió hacia el baño y preparó la bañera con agua tibia para descongelar a un terco castaño que estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, no muy caliente porque si no podía subirle la fiebre.

-Onodera, oi… Onodera- dijo el moreno mientras lo zarandeaba suavemente para despertarlo- despierta Onodera, tengo que quitarte esa ropa mojada y meterte en la ducha antes de que la herida se infecte y pilles algo más que un resfriado. Aunque creo que ya tienes algo más que un resfriado- puntualizó Takano.

-Humm….. Takano… san..- pronunció un adormilado Ritsu- ¿Qué… pasa?

-Tengo que quitarte esta ropa, anda, levanta el brazo- dijo el editor.

Ritsu intentó incorporarse, pero al hacer un mínimo movimiento una mezcla de un mareo y un dolor intenso le recorrió por todo el cuerpo obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Por momentos el castaño pensaba que se iba a morir del dolor que sentía recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. Al ver la reacción del menor, el editor no tuvo más remedio que quitarle toda la ropa con sumo cuidado para no lastimarlo y llevárselo en boxers hacia el baño. Lo metió en la bañera con el agua tibia y lo recostó en el final de ésta.

Takano-san se quitó la ropa dispuesto a bañarse con él porque temía que se le desmayara mientras se duchaba. Ritsu tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba por el cambio de temperatura.

-Takano-san, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- pregunto Ritsu mientras intentaba en vano dejar de temblar y disimular el dolor que sentía en las heridas.- puedo bañarme yo solo.

-Como pretendes bañarte si antes no podías ni moverte.- dijo el moreno mientras ponía dentro un pie en la bañera.- Niño, se más conciente. Si te encuentras mal deja ayudarte- El castaño solo calló.

El mayor se colocó detrás de Ritsu para poder sujetarlo mejor. Cogió la esponja y comenzó a enjabonarlo con movimientos suaves la espalda y los brazos. Después de enjabonarlo de pies a cabeza y enjuagarlo con agua tibia, Takano se quedó en la bañera junto a él un buen rato.

-Mmm… Takano-san, ¿Por qué nos quedamos aquí?, tengo frío- dijo tartamudeando- ¿po podemos ir-ir irnos?

-No Ritsu, aún no, tienes fiebre así que nos quedaremos hasta que note que te baje-Dijo el mayor mientras arrimaba más a Onodera contra él para que se apoyara.

-No cre-creo q-que sea bu-buena i-i-idea Ta-Takano-san- dijo Ritsu mientras se dejaba arrimar en el tibio pecho del editor.- Es más, si me quedo mucho tiem-tiempo a-aquí den-dentro el, el agua se enfriará y puede ser peor.

-Tranquilo Onodera, falta poco- dijo Takano mientras tocaba la frente del menor para ver si seguía con la temperatura alta.- Dentro de unos 2 min. Podremos salir, creo que te está bajando ya la fiebre. ¿Te sientes mejor cierto?

-Supongo, pero tengo frío. Me estoy congelando Takano-san- dijo.

-Es normal, pero el agua está en una temperatura ideal, está tibia así que no hay riesgo de que la fiebre te suba por ahora.

-¿Des de cuándo eres médico Ta-Takano-san?- habló intentando ironizar la pregunta.

-Bobo- le respondió apretando más a Ritsu contra él- hay algo llamado "leer y aprender cosas que tal vez en un futuro puedan servir de algo" en este caso bajarle la fiebre a un descuidado como tú, ¿tengo razón o no?

Ritsu no dijo nada, solo se dejó abrazar por Masamune e intentar dejar de temblar. Pasado un tiempo Ritsu comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor, ya había dejado de temblar y no había tenido que lidiar con su jefe en ese instante, por que en la habitación reinaba el silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua cuando alguno hacía algún movimiento que alteraba ese momentito de paz. El calor de Takano-san lo adormecía poco a poco, lo hacía sentir tranquilo, pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre, pensó, debatió interiormente, y como quien no quiere la cosa admitió lo que había dicho antes el moreno.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- dijo Takano rompiendo así esa atmosfera vaporosa.

-E-está bien Takano-san,- admitió como derrotado- tienes razón, siempre la tienes. Ahora déjame tranquilo ¿sí? no sé porque pero me está entrando mucho sueño… me siento cansado-dijo Onodera mientras hacia todo lo posible para que no se le cerraran los ojos.- por eso no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

Takano-san sorprendido por la rápida aceptación de Ritsu sobre su error tardó un poco en procesar lo que dijo después. Cuando ya hubo captado todo, sonrió un poco complacido por la sinceridad del chico.

-Mmm… debe ser porque te sientes más aliviado y todo el cansancio acumulado que guardabas se está reflejando ahora que tus defensas bajaron. Aguarda un momento, ya salimos de la tina, te ayudo a vestir, te vendo esas heridas y podrás descansar en mi cuarto. Ritsu solo atinó a asentir antes de cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

Takano salió de la bañera y se vistió lo más rápido posible para que el cuerpo de su pequeño no se resintiera más de lo que estaba al estar en contacto con el agua tibia. Sacó una toalla grande celeste del armario y envolvió al castaño cuando lo sacó del agua, lo cogió de nuevo al estilo princesa y se lo llevó a su recámara. Lo secó y le puso uno de sus boxers. Antes de ponerle la camisa, el moreno cogió el botiquín y vendó la herida del brazo y las pequeñas heridas de las manos para que no se infectaran. Le ayudó a ponerse un pijama color aguamarina pastel con un usagi rosado bordado en el bolsillo, cosa que le quedaba un poco bastante grande ya que el menor tenía el cuerpo más fino que el moreno.

.

.

.

Espero que os haya gustado ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Las horas pasan

¡Holaa todos y todas! Espero que hayáis pasado un buen fin de semana. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo. ¡Qué lo disfrutéis!

PD: Como ya comenté antes, los personajes no me pertenecen, son producto de fabulosa imaginación de Shungiku Nakamura.

.

.

.

 **III**

Takano al ver a Ritsu con ese atuendo y en ese estado se le pasaron mil y una formas de hacer cosas indebidas toda la noche hasta el amanecer, pero luego pensó un poco y se dijo a sí mismo que no podía hacerle nada a Ritsu porque estaba convaleciente.

-Autocontrol Masamune, autocontrol- pensó el moreno al ver como Ritsu abría lentamente sus orbes esmeraldas.

-Takano…san- dijo Ritsu con un hilillo de voz mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama en vano porque las fuerzas lo habían abandonado.- Takano…san….cof cof.

-Shhh, no te levantes Ritsu, tienes que descansar- dijo el moreno mientras recostaba con suavidad a "su niño" y lo arropaba con las frazadas. –Por lo que se ve aún la fiebre no ha cedido del todo así que para que no empeores tu estado te exijo que duermas- dijo con autoridad.

-Pero… Takano-san aún tengo que supervisar unos bocetos y enviárselos a la mangaka, además mañana tengo que ir a trabajar. Yo… cof cof - tosió el castaño al quedarse sin aire al intentar hablar más alto- tengo cosas que hacer… no me puedo parar por un simple resfriado y unos cortecitos de nada.

-Te quedarás descansando en la cama hasta que yo te lo diga- dijo autoritariamente el editor- ya llamaré a la editorial para avisar que faltaremos si veo que mañana no estás en condiciones de ir a trabajar.

-¡Fal-faltaremos!... - se exasperó Ritsu al escuchar esa palabra

-Sí, faltaremos- afirmó con naturalidad el moreno- no pensarás que te voy a dejar aquí solo a la buena de Dios para que empeores. A partir de esta noche me encargaré de ti hasta que te recuperes del todo.

-¡Y quien le ha dicho que puede hacer eso!- dijo Ritsu levantando la voz cosa que le provocó una fuerte tos.

-Yo mismo. Tranquilo Onodera no te voy a hacer nada raro.- expresó Takano-san mientras sobaba el pecho del castaño para menguarle el dolor producido por la tos.- además me estás demostrando de que no te puedo dejar solo. ¿Sabes cómo?

-No, no lo sé. Con tus fantasías me puedo esperar de todo.

-Pues… con tus actos y con la fuerte tos que te vino ahora y la tembladera del baño. Ahora voy en serio, si veo que esta noche no mejoras, mañana te prohíbo ir a trabajar y te quedarás aquí, y si por la tarde te sube la fiebre o te pones mal avisaré a un médico. ¿Estás de acuerdo?-preguntó el moreno seriamente. En verdad se estaba preocupando por el estado de salud de su pequeño, no se veía nada bien la tos que escuchó hace poco, y los temblores que él intentaba ocultar en vano no ayudaban en nada a persuadir su preocupación. No le gustaba nada ver a SU Ritsu sufrir de esta manera.

-Está bien Takano….san- dijo Ritsu antes de caer totalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

El moreno vio como a su niño iba cerrando poco a poco sus ojos para descansar. En verdad Ritsu sí que lo necesitaba, se podían ver claramente las disimuladas ojeras que se negaban a dejar sus ojos. Cuando se aseguró de que Ritsu estaba profundamente dormido, acercó un sillón de cuero negro al lado de la cama para velarle el sueño. Sentado allí, Takano a sus veinte y pico años de edad, estaba viendo como el ángel más puro y hermoso del paraíso entero se hallaba en su cama dormido con su pijama de usagi favorito.

Se acercó un poco más para poder observar con detalle cada fino rasgo del chico, sencillamente hermoso- pensó el pervertido- se nota que tengo buen gusto para escoger a mi amor verdadero. (Creído ¬¬) Al ver que el chico dormía tranquilo sin ningún tipo de dolor o algo por el estilo, decidió al fin, levantarse del cómodo sillón e ir a realizar su trabajo como editor.

Al salir de la habitación, el reloj de pared marcaba las 11:35 de la noche. Masamune fue a la cocina a prepararse otro café, un poco más cargado esta vez para velar bien el sueño de su amor. Después de prepararse el café, cogió su laptop y se dirigió a su cuarto para hacer su trabajo allí. Encendió el laptop y dejó su preciado café encima del velador para no echárselo encima al sentarse como él solía hacerlo cuando nadie estaba con él en casa. Las horas pasaban lentamente mientras que el moreno iba escribiendo reportes a sus superiores y chequeando de vez en cuando el estado de Ritsu.

Eran ya las 2:05 de la madrugada cuando Takano-san acabó de escribir y ponerse al día en los reportes de ventas y otras cosas, apagó el portátil y lo dejó en un cajón de su escritorio. Se quitó las gafas y se masajeó un poco las sienes para aliviar así un poco el cansancio que sentía. Ahora que ya había acabado su trabajo podría dedicarse todo el tiempo del mundo a Ritsu. Se sentó en el sillón y empezó a observar detalle por detalle, des de la punta de sus castaños cabellos hasta las manos vendadas por él. Iban pasando los segundos, los minutos y el cansancio iba ganando terreno hasta hacer cabecear a Takano-san. Al final acabo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo por haber dormido muy pocas horas los últimos días.

Las horas iban pasando lentamente, parecía como si el tiempo se iba ralentizando para que las dos personas que estaban durmiendo, pudieran disfrutar lo máximo posible del descanso que se les otorgaba justamente. Poco después, Ritsu comienza a desvelarse por el calor y el malestar que estaba sintiendo de nuevo. La fiebre parecía haber vuelto y hacia que le doliera la cabeza y que sintiera una sensación de caer al vacío cada vez que intentaba moverse. Algo le quemaba en donde se había hecho la herida, seguramente era producto del resfriado.

Con mucho esfuerzo pudo entre abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba ligeramente iluminada por los rayos que producía la luna que indiscreta, se colaba por las translúcidas cortinas. Ritsu pudo ver a Takano-san recostado en el sillón de cuero negro.

-Baka- susurró Ritsu al ver que Takano-san le había velado el sueño hasta quedarse dormido- no cambiarás nunca.

El castaño cerró los ojos intentando así conciliar un poco el sueño, cosa que no conseguía exitosamente. Es más, cada vez se sentía peor, la cabeza le daba vueltas, la garganta y la herida le quemaban, y había empezado a darle nauseas sin razón alguna, fijo que se enfermó y que mañana el terco de su jefe no le dejaría ir a trabajar. No sabía si avisar a Takano-san de que se encontraba mal y que le diera alguna medicina, callarse y esperar que todos esos dolores y fatigas pasaran, o levantarse y buscar una solución al respecto.

Intentó levantarse, en vano, porque si hacía el mínimo movimiento una mezcla de vértigo y nauseas le venían encima, y como que no le gustaba mucho la idea de devolver todo lo que intentaba digerir su estómago, se quedo acostado nomás. Ritsu optó por aguantarse y esperar que el dolor desapareciera, y así lo hizo, se giró lentamente en la cama para sentir la mínima sensación de vértigo que le fuera posible y se hizo un ovillo para entrar en calor. Poco a poco el dolor de cabeza y barriga iban desapareciendo, y el cansancio hizo caer otra vez a Ritsu en un sueño febril.

Las horas iban pasando, y la calentura de Ritsu fue desapareciendo poco a poco hasta solo dejar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del menor por unas décimas que no conseguía bajar. Takano-san comenzó a despertarse por la incómoda posición en la que había quedado dormido la noche anterior, sin abrir los ojos se colocó bien en el sillón para a ver así si podía conciliar otra vez el sueño pero algo le hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente.

\- Mierda, me he quedado dormido- dijo Takano-san mientras se frotaba los ojos- me he olvidado de Ritsu completamente.

Levantó la mirada para revisar como se encontraba esta mañana el aludido, Takano-san se acercó al borde de la cama donde estaba Ritsu y coloco su fría mano en la frente de Ritsu para chequearle la temperatura. Parecía tener un poco de fiebre pero lo supervisaría cuando él despertara y así poder colocarle el termómetro. Se acomodó de nuevo en el sillón y siguió leyendo la novela que había dejado a medias mientras esperaba que Ritsu diera alguna señal de vida. Pasadas 2 horas que se le hacían jodidamente eternas a un moreno con poca paciencia, Ritsu empezó a desvelarse.

\- Ta…Takano-san- pronunció Ritsu al encontrarse la cara de su superior en frente de él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el mayor un poco preocupado.

\- Me siento bien, gracias por cuidarme durante la noche y disculpe las molestias.- todo el discurso le costó una pequeña punzada en la garganta, pero para que su jefe lo dejara ir a trabajar no hizo gesto alguno de molestia.

\- ¿Seguro?- dijo Takano-san mientras repetía el mismo movimiento que hizo antes para revisarle la temperatura- pareces tener un poco de fiebre, para asegurarme de que no tienes nada y puedas ir a trabajar, voy a tomarte la temperatura con el termómetro.

-No hace falta Takano-san, me, me encuentro perfectamente, no es necesario tantas molestias.

\- Lo hago para asegurarme, no es molestia- respondió el mayor.

Con esto dicho, Masamune se levantó del sillón negro y se dirigió al botiquín que se hallaba en el baño. Abrió el botiquín y sacó el termómetro de allí. Cuando llegó a la recámara le colocó el termómetro a Ritsu en la axila y esperó a que pitara el aparatejo.

\- 37.5- dijo el mayor cuando cogió el termómetro que avisó con ese ruido tan peculiar.- Tienes algunas décimas de fiebre, Onodera hoy te quedarás aquí descansando ¿me has escuchado?

-¿!Heee!? Pero Takano-san, me encuentro bien, no me duele nada lo juro- reclamó el pequeño, cosa que era mentira- digas lo que digas hoy iré a trabajar así que no se hable más.

Con eso dicho, Onodera, dispuesto a ir al trabajo, salió de la cama, esquivó los brazos de su jefe y se encerró en el baño. Masamune fue tras él, solo quería que su niño no se enfermase más de lo que estaba, por eso mismo lo obligaba a quedarse en cama.

-¡Onodera!- gritó el moreno- ¡Ábreme la puerta! Te quedarás aquí y no se hable más, si sigues así puede que te suba más la fiebre y empeores. Además la herida de tu brazo no está del todo curada, no debes de hacer sobreesfuerzos.

-¡No no y no!- respondió Onodera- Hoy voy a ir a trabajar porque sí y listo, además no estoy tan mal como para quedarme en casa todo el día. No creo que me suba la fiebre porque no me encuentro mal, y si me sube, será por tu culpa al presionarme y obligarme a hacer cosas que no quiero como quedarme en casa.

El castaño tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando, hablar con un tono de voz alto le estaba pasando factura a su irritada garganta. Abrió la llave del lavadero para disimular la tos que le vino al intentar hablar de nuevo para convencer a su jefe de que lo dejara ir a trabajar. Cuando se calmó, cerró la llave y se quedó mirando su rostro en el espejo. Ahora que lo pensaba, Takano-san tenía un poco de razón, no se veía nada bien. Estaba más pálido que de costumbre, parecía que se había quedado por lo menos tres días sin pegar ojo. Y un ligero sonrojo persistía en no dejar sus mejillas.


	4. Trabajo

¡Hola a todos y todas! Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas, aquí os cuelgo otro capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

\- Puede que Takano-san tenga razón- susurró Ritsu- tal vez sea mejor quedarme en casa, la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien y me está empezando a doler otra vez la cabeza. Pero, si me quedo a saber que me hace este pervertido- pensó.

Dicho esto, Ritsu aprovechó para darse una ducha rápida para bajar un poco la temperatura de su cuerpo y refrescarse, ya que había empezado a tener calor. Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla blanca que encontró en la estantería empotrada del baño. Al abrir la puerta, Ritsu, se encontró a un Masamune en el piso sentado al estilo indio en frente de él con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Ya has acabado? - dijo el moreno cortante.

\- S-sí ya acabé- respondió el menor sorprendido por la pregunta- por cierto, Takano-san, ¿Dónde se encuentra mi ropa?

\- Está encima del sillón de cuero negro que hay en la habitación. Vístete y espérame en la sala que ahora hago el desayuno. Después de desayunar te cambiaré las vendas, buscarás tu maletín y nos iremos al trabajo.

Con esto dicho, Takano-san se levantó del piso y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-No me ha gustado mucho ese tono de voz- susurró para sí mismo- supongo que se habrá enfadado. Bueno por lo menos ya ha dejado de jorobar y me deja ir a trabajar, creo que hoy no estará de muy buen humor.

Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la sala para desayunar con su jefe. El desayuno fue silencioso e incómodo. Ritsu no sabía que decir para romper un poco el hielo, y la cara fruncida de su jefe no ayudaba mucho en apaciguar el ambiente. Masamune fue el primero en acabar, cogió sus platos en silencio, los lavó y se fue a buscar el botiquín para curar las heridas de Ritsu. El aludido hizo lo mismo, luego, se dejó curar la herida del brazo sin rechistar, las vendas de las heridas superficiales dispersadas por las manos fueron sustituidas por banditas con dibujitos de ositos y conejitos.

-Ermm Takano-san- dijo con timidez- ¿No tienes otras curitas que no tengan estos monigotes?

La pregunta quedó colgada en el aire, pues el moreno no le contestó, es más, cerró el botiquín, se levantó y se fue de la habitación. Pasaron unos cinco minutos en un tenso silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de su jefe.

\- Onodera, ¿A qué esperas? Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo.

\- S-sí, ya voy.

Con esto dicho los dos chicos se fueron en coche a la editorial.

La mañana en la editorial fue tranquila, no había mucho trabajo y en la planta dónde trabajan nuestros protagonistas se respiraba un raro aire de paz.

El castaño, notó que desde que llegaron al trabajo su jefe no lo había molestado ni una sola vez, cosa que le tranquilizaba, aunque él había dicho que se encontraba bien esta mañana no era del todo verdad, sentía un ligero dolor de cabeza y de vez en cuando al girar bruscamente se mareaba un poco. En lo que sí se dio cuenta es que de vez en cuando, bueno, para ser sinceros a cada rato su jefe lo observaba cuánto y cuándo trabajaba, cuántos gestos hacía, especialmente si alguno parecía ser de malestar. Cuando tenía que levantarse para trasladar una caja de cartón llena de mangas o un cerrón de fotocopias a la otra planta, Masamune se levantaba sin decir nada y lo hacía él o mandaba a alguien a hacerlo. Lo hacía tan disimuladamente que parecía que nadie se daba cuenta de las cosas o eso recalcaba el ambiente. Como a las 11:50 o por ahí, Masamune fue convocado a una reunión de última hora, cosa que Ritsu aprovechó para dejar de fingir delante de su jefe que lo tenía vigilado a todas horas. Al cabo de dos horas y media de arduo trabajo sin la molesta mirada inquisitiva de su jefe, Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras se sobaba las sienes. Shôta Kisa, lo miraba de reojo hasta que se atrevió a decir:

-Rit-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

-S-sí, estoy bien, lo que pasa es que hace tres días que no duermo como se debe- se excusó Ritsu al ver la preocupación de su compañero- no te preocupes, no es nada serio, solo falta de sueño.

-Eso espero Rit-chan, no me gustaría que te enfermases ahora, pues dentro de una semana empieza la maratón de ediciones y no podemos atrasarnos en nada, nadita, nada- le sonrío poco convencido por lo que dijo el castaño- bueno, pero si te sientes mal, dile a Takano-san que te dé permiso para irte a casa y descansa, ¿sí?

-N-no es necesario, pero lo tendré en cuenta, gracias por preocuparte Kisa-san- dijo mientras organizaba unos papeles de la mesa- bueno voy un momento a hacer fotocopias de unos papeles y a recoger un encargo abajo. Ya vuelvo.

\- Tómate tu tiempo Rit-chan- respondió el moreno con una sonrisa.

Antes de hacer esas fotocopias y el encargo el castaño decidió ir un momento a la cafetería para despejarse un poco. Fue a comprarse una infusión de manzanilla y una empanada de queso de tamaño pequeño, pues le dolía un poco la barriga, pero si no comía sería peor. Que estómago tan problemático que tenía.

En la cafetería se comió la empanada, muy buena por cierto, y decidió tomarse la infusión lentamente, mientras veía por la ventana como llovía a cántaros. Cuando acabó, abandonó la cafetería para hacer el resto. Bajando por el ascensor para buscar esos papeles, el castaño sintió una ligera sensación de claustrofobia. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente e intentó calmarse. Salió del ascensor, retiró los papeles y en vez de ir de nuevo por el ascensor fue por las escaleras. Mala idea.

Solo iba por las escaleras de lª planta, y ya se estaba ahogando, lo dejo nomás y con mucho disimulo se dirigió al ascensor de esta planta. Caminando por el pasillo, sintió otro mareo, esta vez un poco más fuerte que el anterior. Al intentar caminar de nuevo para ignorar esa horrible sensación, Ritsu pisó mal y estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por unos brazos fuertes que lo salvaron de estamparse contra el suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien pequeño Onodera? - Pregunto su "salvador".

\- I-Isaka-san- balbuceó el menor- E-estoy bien, solo coloqué mal el pie al intentar andar- intentó excusarse cosa que no fue muy convincente.

\- ¿Seguro?, yo te veo más pálido de lo normal- dijo el mayor- ¿Has estado comiendo bien últimamente?

\- Bu- bueno la verdad es que me he descuidado un poco al respecto- admitió el menor- solo me mareé un poco Isaka-san, nada de qué preocuparse.

-Seguramente habrá sido un bajón de azúcar, debes de cuidar más tu salud Onodera, vamos, te invito a una coca-cola para que se te suba un poco el azúcar y ya de paso los ánimos, hoy se te ve un poco apagado- dijo Isaka-san.

Diciendo esto, Isaka-san y Ritsu subieron hasta la cafetería donde se hallaban las máquinas expendedoras de refrescos, Isaka-san se compró un té helado y a Ritsu una coca-cola.

\- Bueno pequeño Onodera, me voy- dijo Isaka-san mientras tiraba la lata del té helado- descansa un poco y después vuelve a la rutina, tú ya me entiendes, eso sí, si te encuentras mal, no dudes en marcharte a casa a descansar ¿de acuerdo? Me pasaré más tarde, como a las 18:00 para ver que tal vas.

-Gra-gracias Isaka-san, pero no se moleste en ver que tal sigo, insisto en que no ha sido nada grave, no es necesario- dijo Ritsu tímidamente- estoy bien de veras, solo fue un bajón de azúcar.

-Si tú lo dices… está bien, pero hazme caso.

Con esto dicho, Ritsu se quedó a solas en el sofá de la cafetería con su cola-cola a medias mientras veía salir de allí a Isaka-san. Suspiró cansadamente y dirigió su mirada al techo. Ese techo ñaruso de un color blanco sucio, lo calmaba de alguna forma. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el barullo de la cafetería lo arrullara hasta quedarse medio adormitado en ese cómodo y discreto sofá verde caqui escondido en el rincón de las máquinas expendedoras.

Cerró los ojos para no sentir tanto el dolor de cabeza y garganta que había comenzado a tener, tenía frío, pero la cara le ardía, sentía un latido horrible en la cabeza; como si le estuviera a punto de estallar.

Por alguna razón que él desconocía, la herida que se hizo la noche anterior le picaba a horrores, pero si se rascaba o hacía un movimiento brusco, le escocía, incluso le llegaba a doler por momentos. Parecían segundos los que pasaban por los ojos agotados de Ritsu, pero en realidad lo que pasaban eran los minutos y las horas. Al final, el cansancio venció de nuevo al castaño, que se quedó dormido allí mismito.

[****Comienza el sueño*****]

Se sentía ligero como una pluma, notaba como lo mecían dulcemente en un vaivén consecutivo muy suave, a ritmo de vals.

Le gustaba sentir esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad, muy pocas veces sentidas, parecida a los días de verano, en los que no tienes nada que hacer y puedes hacer la siesta en una hamaca mecido por el viento o, en un rincón del porche mientras contemplas como se mueven graciosamente las ramas del cerezo, cargada de flores de sakura y sus frutos. Una traviesa sonrisa se le escapó de sus labios al recordar sucesos ligeramente agradables que parecían perdidos en su memoria.

Flashes cargados de recuerdos, que parecían vídeos sin reproducir; venían uno detrás de otro, no paraban de salir de la nada. Así pues, se iban reproduciendo automáticamente, primero uno, después el otro, hasta que parecía colapsarse porque cada vez iban más rápido y se reproducían casi todos a la vez.

Ritsu pasó de ese sentimiento de paz, a la horrible sensación de agobio y claustrofobia que había sentido anteriormente en el ascensor. Se tapaba los oídos porque cada vez todo era más rápido, y a la vez estridente; de pronto, como si a todo lo hubieran puesto PAUSE, el ruido cesó. Pasaron unos tensos segundos y, de la nada, el castaño sentía que caía al vacío, como si fuera una piedra cayendo por un pozo sin fondo.

Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, pero en vez de eso, notó un calor raro que le envolvía el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos despacito y se halló sumergido en medio del océano. Abrió la boca, y unas burbujitas flotaron hacia arriba, al ver eso, Ritsu se asustó y por inercia se tapó la boca con las dos manos para que no se le escapara el oxígeno que le quedaba en los pulmones.

Notaba como en cada segundo el aire era más escaso, pero por alguna razón desconocida no se ahogaba, es más estaba entrando en una somnolencia increíblemente pesada. Al final el castaño no pudo más y finalizó su sueño febril para quedar en un estado de trance dentro de él. (N/A: me refiero a que no sueña nada, como digo yo, se quedó en trance :3)

[***Fin del sueño***]

Takano-san caminaba hacia la cafetería, se sentía frustrado, en primer lugar, tuvo que encargarse de temas que no pertenecían a su departamento, y lo más importante de todo fue porque tuvo que explicarle no sé cuántas veces al incompetente diseñador de gráficos que la portada para el último libro escrito por Usami Akihiko debía de ser celeste, no color salmón; porqué así lo quería quién lo escribió. Estuvo durante 50 min. aproximadamente sentado como bobo peleándose por un estúpido color, ¡será posible! Después de eso, sin saber cómo, fue involucrado a dos reuniones más en otra editorial, más una entrevista con una mangaka novata que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento de tantos nervios que tenía. Hoy día fue una jornada muy pero que muy largota.

Se sentó en una mesa que daba al lado de la ventana. Estaba lloviendo de nuevo, pero esta vez era más intensa que la anterior. En eso se acordó de lo que le dijo Isaka cuando salió del salón de actos.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Y bien? ¿Os a gustado?

¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. KO

¡Hola a todas y todos! Aquí subo otro capítulo. Ahora que estoy de "vacaciones" voy a subir unos cuantos ya que tengo tiempo. Espero que os guste :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **V**

**** FLASH BACK***

Caminaba por los pasillos con un humor de perros por culpa de ese estúpido diseñador de cuarta. ¡Como habrá conseguido un puesto de trabajo en esta editorial si no sabe NADA! ¡¿Acaso sobornó a alguien o qué?!

Al girar a la izquierda, se encontró con la cara de Isaka, que con su típico humor le saludó:

\- Oh, Masamune-kun con que estabas aquí- dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en el hombro- ¿sabes qué? Acabo de encontrarme al diseñador de gráficos escondido debajo de mi escritorio, con la papelera como casco temblando como una hoja de papel. Parece que se estuviera escondiendo de algo o de alguien. ¿Sabes algo de lo ocurrido? - sonrió.

-Je, ¿Por qué será? - rio irónicamente al recordar cómo quedó el pobre hombre ante las amenazas que le hizo- sinceramente no lo sé, y no me interesa. Me vuelvo a mi planta a seguir con mi trabajo si es lo que querías saber.

El moreno se estaba yendo cuando, de repente el editor le paró al decir:

\- ¿Onodera Ritsu está en tu planta verdad? - preguntó, casi afirmando- Bueno, si está a tu cargo, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor ya que es un buen chico y su padre es un buen amigo del mío. Ténmelo vigilado porque he notado que está un poco delicado de salud. En antes casi se desmaya, según él por un bajón de azúcar, aunque yo creo que le pasa algo, estaba bastante pálido. Me ofrecí a visitarlo más tarde, incluso lo llevaría hasta su casa en coche; pero me dijo que estaba bien y que no era necesario. Bueno ya no te entretengo más, ¿podrás hacerlo Masamune-kun?

Masamune no pudo responderle porque Isaka fue arrollado y "secuestrado" hacia otra planta, ya que de la nada aparecieron un panda de editores primerizos con papeles a granel diciendo no sé qué de que Isaka-sempai nos va a enseñar.

Después de este pequeño descontrol Takano se fue a tranquilizar a la cafetería

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

-¡RITSU!- exclamó el moreno al acordarse de la conversación tenida con Isaka- ¿Cómo me he podido olvidar de él?

Y, con esto dicho, Takano Masamune, a sus veinte y pico años de edad, fue hacia su planta a ver como seguía "su niño".

-Rit-chan no está- dijo Kisa, su compañero de escritorio- salió hace unas 2 horas y todavía no ha vuelto.

\- ¡Qué! ¡Qué has dicho! - dijo Takano intentando en vano erradicar su enojo en aumento. Si uno se fijaba bien, se podía apreciar como una venita un tanto tímida aparecía en su sien.

-L-lo… lo que ha es-escuchado Takano-san- respondió Kisa un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¡RITSU! Maldita sea. ¿En serio? - exclamó a la nada.

-Ta-kano-san ¿A caso pasó algo con Rit-chan? - preguntó un poco preocupado por lo que le pudiera pasar a su compañero en un futuro cercano si no hacía un acto de presencia inmediato.

-Che, ese desobediente, le dije que no se moviera de aquí- replicó para sí mismo el editor moreno- pero ¡NO! ¡Tenía que esperar a que me fuera y fugarse! ¿Por qué no me extraña? - pensó un momento-Ey, Shôta- dijo- ¿Sabes por casualidad dónde se fue este desobediente sin causa?

\- Pu-pues dijo algo de ir a hacer unas fotocopias, recoger unos papeles y…. creo haber escuchado a Isaka-san algo de que Rit-chan se quedó en la cafetería…. ¡Ta-Takano-san!

(N/A: Ahora mismito imagínense a un Takano Masamune corriendo por los pasillos hecho una fiera hacia la cafetería XD)

*.*.* EN EL ESTUDIO *.*.*

-Ermm… ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido esto? - preguntó Hatori ojiplático, que estuvo viendo todo el panorama sin decir ni pío.

-Sinceramente no lo sé- respondió Kisa con una gotita en la sien- se le habrán cruzado los cables por el estrés. Piensa que pronto empezara la maratón de siempre y estaremos días sin pegar ojo.

-Pfff…. Pues vamos bien. Bueno, déjalo, ya se calmará- suspiró ante el arrebato poco usual de su jefe.

-Muy cierto.

*** MIENTRAS TANTO TAKANO…***

Masamune se cansó de correr y fue caminando nomás, pues de alguna forma se dio cuenta a los 10m del pasillo corridos como poseso que había hecho un ridículo espantoso; él, el GRAN Masamune NUNCA, pero NUNCA hacía ese tipo de estupideces.

Entró a la cafetería y echó un vistazo rápido al establecimiento a ver si encontraba al "paso de tu cara de melocotonero" (Ritsu) que siempre le evadía cuando podía. Se paseó por las mesas mientras buscaba con la mirada al chico, hasta que en un discreto rincón de las máquinas expendedoras reconoció una cabellera castaña que descansaba en uno de los brazos del sofá. Takano-san se acercó dudoso, por si era otra persona, pero por cada paso que daba se aseguraba más que era él. Y en efectivo, era Ritsu el que estaba descansando en el sofá caqui.

Estaba dormido. La escena era tan encantadora que Takano-san se quedó un buen rato embobado viendo dormir al menor.

-Tsk. ¿Cómo es posible que se quede dormido en un sitio como este con todo el trabajo que hay? - se preguntó el moreno al salir de su trance- Oe, Ritsu, despierta vamos. ¿No me dijiste esta mañana que te encontrabas bien? Ahora demuéstramelo- dijo Takano-san mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del chico.

A medida que se iba acercando lentamente al cuerpo del chico, iba notando como una especie sonrojo adornaba su sudada cara y un calorcito emanando de él; otra cosa que se dio cuenta es que Ritsu decía cosas en sueños como "no, por favor", quejidos y murmullos que no lograba entender. El moreno al ver esto, se preocupó un poco y se dispuso a chequearle la temperatura; pero al intentar tocar su frente, Ritsu se despertó.

-Ta-Takano-san- dijo sorprendido al verlo allí- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó.

-Lo mismo te pregunto yo- respondió en tono serio- ¿Te encuentras mal, cierto? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No, no es cierto, estoy bien- mintió- lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en el nuevo proyecto de la mangaka que tengo bajo mi tutela y ya de paso descansaba los ojos, sí, eso mismo, descansaba los ojos, nada más.

-Ya, claro, y por casualidades de la vida, la mangaka se llama "mochi" ¿verdad? - inventó el moreno con una sonrisa sarcástica- es lo que decías tú mientras supuestamente "pensabas y descansabas los ojos".

Ritsu no dijo nada y se levantó para que el fastidioso de su jefe ya no le molestara con esas preguntas, pero se tambaleó al intentar caminar, si Takano-san no hubiera estado allí; en ese instante nos encontrábamos con un Ritsu estampado como papelito en el piso.

\- ¿Decías? - dijo Takano mientras arqueaba una ceja- Ves, no estás bien. Nos vamos al departamento, además aún quedan unas 3 horas para que se acabe la jornada; ya son las 17:00h.

-No, me quedaré aquí hasta la hora que me toque marcharme- replicó- además como tú has dicho, sólo quedan 3 horas. No creo que vaya a morirme por aguardar 3 horitas de más.

Y con esto dicho, Ritsu se zafó de los brazos de Masamune y empezó a caminar derechito al estudio. El moreno, iba detrás de Ritsu, por si se caía o algo, aparte de que iba indignado por tal contestación por parte del menor, ¿Cómo era posible que su niño le haya contestado así, de esa manera?

-Oh Rit-chan, has vuelto- dijo Kisa con una sonrisa al ver aparecer a su compi por la puerta- nos tenías preocupados, sé que te dije que te tomarás tu tiempo, pero algo más que dos horas ¿no fue mucho? - preguntó.

\- Ah, lo siento Kisa-san, lo que pasa es que estuve pensando y haciendo otras cosas, al final el tiempo se me fue volando- se excusó- antes de irme a casa terminaré lo que me falta por hacer ¿sí?

-De acuerdo Rit-chan, yo te ayudé con unos gráficos de ventas y unas tramas así que a ti solo te falta acabar de llenar estos cuestionarios y hacer las tramas de las últimas páginas ¿sí?

-Gracias Kisa-san- dijo el castaño- te debo una.

-De nada hombre, de nada- contestó el aludido- un placer, además ¿para eso están los compis de escritorio no?

Después de esa conversación cada uno reanudó la faena que estaban haciendo. Así pasaron lentamente las 3 horas y algo más, con la calma cada uno se fue retirando a casa a descansar.

Kisa y Yoshiyuki fueron casi últimos en abandonar el estudio para irse a sus respectivas casas. En el estudio sólo quedaban Masamune y Onodera. Todo estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral, Takano miraba el reloj, preguntándose si deberían irse ya.

-Cof-cof- se escuchó a Ritsu toser- cof-cof.

-Ey Onodera, nos vamos ya- dijo el moreno- ya son cuarto para las nueve, con esto ya debes haber tenido bastante ¿no? Así que coge tu chamarra y tu bufanda que afuera hace frío- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Ritsu no dijo nada, solamente obedeció al mayor y salió del estudio. Ese acto pareció sospechoso a vista del editor ¿A caso se había enfadado con él como para ignorarlo? No, imposible; él no había hecho nada para merecerse esa muestra de cortesía por parte del castaño, o… ¿tal vez sí? Che, quién sabe.

Ritsu volvió a sentir la misma sensación de caer al vacío por cada paso que daba, respiró hondamente para tranquilizarse, ya que notaba como poco a poco sus fuerzas le iban abandonando y el dolor de cabeza y de garganta aumentaban cada vez más.

\- Tsk, Onodera… oi, Onodera- llamó el moreno- ¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo? Oi, respóndeme.

Iba a cogerlo del hombro para pararlo, pero Ritsu se tambaleó y se apoyó en la pared para no caerse. Se masajeaba las sienes con la mano para así poder aliviar un poco su fatiga, pero de nada sirvió; un dolor insoportable le golpeaba la cabeza. Takano se puso en frente de él y lo sujetó.

\- ¡Ritsu! - gritó el editor - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Contéstame! -dijo exasperado al no recibir respuesta por parte del castaño que tenía la cabeza gacha.

\- Me…me duele- dijo entrecortadamente Ritsu mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde te duele? - preguntó preocupado al ver como estaba su niño- ¿Aquí? - le puso su mano en la cabeza. El pequeño afirmó con un suave meneo.

-A-aguanta un poco Onodera- le dijo mientras lo cogía en brazos y salía pitado al aparcamiento- te voy a llevar al hospital ¿sí? Intenta aferrarte a mí lo más fuerte que puedas ¿de acuerdo?

En el aparcamiento, el moreno sentó a Onodera en el asiento del copiloto y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. El pequeño dio un cansado suspiro y cerró sus irritados ojos, notaba como cada parte de su cuerpo le suplicaba que se durmiese, se sentía horrible, si hubiera hecho caso a Takano-san no estuviera en esas condiciones, pero NO, debía ser terco y desobedecerle.

-No… por favor- dijo el castaño cuando se dio cuenta a dónde se dirigían.

\- ¿Qué dices Onodera? ¿No qué? - preguntó el moreno.

\- No, el hospital no, por… favor Takano-san… por lo que más quieras en este mundo. No me lleves… al hospital- le dijo- no me gustan las jeringas ni el olor a des…infectante. Ni tam…poco a los hombres con bata blanca portadores de cosas punzan…tes. Llévame a mi departamento, solo… solo necesito tomarme una aspirina y descansar, lo juro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cualquier cosa no dudéis en preguntarme, ¿si?

¡Nos leemos!


	6. Casa

¡Hola! Os dejo aquí otro capítulo, de alguna forma, hoy me siento eficiente. Bueno espero sea de vuestro agrado

PD: Os recuerdo que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, todos son creación de Shungiku Nakamura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **VI**

Takano-san escuchó en silencio todo lo que dijo Ritsu, nunca pensó que le dieran fobia las jeringas y menos los hospitales. En un semáforo en rojo aprovechó para tomarle la temperatura, estaba caliente pero no tanto como antes, el castaño no se resistió al contacto, abrió sus orbes esmeraldas y enfocó su cansada mirada al editor.

\- No iremos al hospital- comenzó a decir Takano-san después de pensar rápidamente en una respuesta- si me cumples estas dos condiciones.

-…- Ritsu escuchaba temiéndose algo raro por parte de su pervertido jefe.

\- La primera es que te llevaré a mi departamento. Y la segunda es que llamaré al médico si tu conclusión de tomarte una aspirina y descansar no te hace efecto. ¿Entendiste?

El ojiverde solo asintió, de alguna forma se sentía más aliviado al saber que ninguna inyección iba a pasarle factura por su trasero. Eso sí, pasase lo que pasase debía de evitar a toda costa que su jefe llamara al doctor, no es que les echara la culpa, lo que pasa es que les tenía miedo, ya que cuando era pequeño y se enfermaba siempre le acababan pinchando el trasero o las venas para sacarle sangre y eso no le causaba ningún chiste.

Ritsu se encontraba acostado en la cama de Takano-san después de haber tomado un baño con agua tibia para relajarse un poco, haberse tomado la aspirina y que Takano-san le haya cambiado la venda del brazo. Parecía que una apisonadora le haya pasado unas cuantas veces por encima, y sin remordimientos. Por más que intentara dormirse no podía por culpa de las oleadas de calor y frío que sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Al cabo de un rato Takano-san apareció con un cuenco lleno de agua y dos pequeñas toallas que las colocó en el buró situado al lado del cabezal de la cama. Del bolsillo sacó el termómetro digital que se lo puso al castaño en la axila. Esperó unos instantes hasta que sonará el aparato.

-38,8ºC- dijo para sí mismo antes de hacer una mueca disconforme. En silencio mojó la primera y se la colocó en la frente, luego destapó a Ritsu hasta la cintura, le desabrochó los dos últimos botones de la camisa del pijama empezando por abajo y le colocó la otra toalla mojada en la parte baja del abdomen.

Ritsu sintió un alivio profundo al sentir el frío contacto de los trapos en su casi ardiente piel, intentó abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, se sentía tan cansado que sólo alcanzó a soltar un suspiro y agradecer mentalmente a Takano-san antes de dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños.

POV Takano

Vi como Ritsu se relajó ante el contacto del paño y se hundía más en el colchón para dormir. En serio me preocupa el estado de mi pequeño, se lo ve tan indefenso y tan violable… no Takano, no, debes aprender a controlar tus instintos 'animales' o sino acabarás solo a los cuarenta y con gatos. Bueno, a lo que íbamos, mojo de nuevo el paño, lo exprimo y se lo vuelvo a colocar en la frente, le toco la mejilla, está muy sonrojado, esto no es bueno. Solo han pasado diez minutos, pero me parecen eternos, cada minuto cuenta, debo de bajarle la temperatura porque si sube le freirán las neuronas a Onodera.

Pensándolo bien, si se le fríen un poco no creo que pase nada ya que así tal vez vuelva a sentir lo que sintió por mí en la secundaria… o tal vez me acabe odiando a muerte. Ermm… mejor no me arriesgo o acabaré sin tener descendencia. Observo cada uno de sus rasgos, no sé cuántas veces lo he escaneado de esta forma, no me canso, es como una obsesión que tengo. El tiempo va pasando lentamente, y como todavía tengo cosas por hacer, cojo mi laptop y me siento en el sillón dónde me senté la noche anterior. Antes de ponerme a redactar como han ido las ventas, vuelvo a realizar las mismas maniobras con las toallas para aliviar un poco el malestar a mi razón de vivir.

Han pasado ya como cuatro horas y poco más y no veo mejoría alguna en Onodera, es más creo que la fiebre le ha subido porque ha empezado a delirar y a sudar más.

Veo como poco a poco abre sus ojos sumergidos en un sopor febril muy pero que muy tentador.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Onodera? - le pregunto mientras me acerco a la cama, en serio estoy preocupado, esto no me gusta nada.

-Sa-Saga- sempai- soltó mientras esbozaba una inocente sonrisa- ¿Has venido a visitarme? Qué lindo eres Saga-sempai…- me quedé estático, no supe cómo reaccionar ante la confusión de Ritsu, ¿en serio? Por una parte, me alegro de que aún me amara, ya que Saga Masamune y Takano Masamune son la misma persona, o sea yo; pero por otra parte me entristeció bastante el saber que Ritsu aún ama al Masamune del pasado y no al del presente. Me quedé callado escuchando todos los sentimientos que brotaban de la boca de mi niño a causa de la fiebre. Ritsu volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- Ermm… ¿Onodera? ¿Estás despierto? - pregunté mientras me acercaba un poco más para ver mejor su carita. Observé como abría sus ojos y me volvía a sonreír tontamente.

-Takano-san- me llamó esta vez por mi apellido actual, esto me volvió a descolocar ¿te me pones de acuerdo Onodera? Me vas a volver loco- Ta-ka-no-san~

\- ¿Qué sucede Onodera? - pregunté mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Y vuelta que me volvió a sonreír, si esto sigue así no voy a poder contenerme.

-Suceden muchas cosas Takano-san- comenzó a decir a la vez que dirigía su mirada al techo del cuarto- lo que pasa es que nunca me he atrevido a decirte lo que realmente pienso por temor a que acabe herido de nuevo. Yo… yo en verdad lo siento, perdóname Takano-san.

\- No tienes que disculparte Onodera- respondí cuando al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el trapito de la frente, lo humedecía y se lo volvía a colocar- Descansa un poco más, tu fiebre aún no se ha ido, estás igual que antes.

-Yo… Takano-san debo confesarte algo- dijo mientras luchaba contra el sueño que se quería apoderar de él.

-Ya me lo dirás más tarde ¿sí? Vamos, duérmete, yo estaré aquí, no me pienso ir a ningún sitio- Onodera asintió levemente y se me quedó mirando un rato.

-Takano…san- dijo arrastrando las palabras- en verdad eres lindo…

No sé qué es lo que iba a decirme, pero parecía importante, creo que se me iba a declarar. ¿En serio piensa que soy lindo? Me siento halagado, noto como mi orgullo se infla cada vez más. Como otras tantas veces, me he vuelto a quedar mirando el rostro de mi ángel.

Cuando salgo de mi ensoñación, suspiro y me coloco bien en la silla. Al cabo de un rato me levanto a cambiar el agua del cuenco y a prepararme un café bien cargado, esta noche va a ser larga por lo que se ve.

Vuelvo al cuarto y comienzo a realizar mi trabajo, en eso escucho unos quejidos de Onodera que me ponen en alerta. Me acerco rápidamente a la cama y veo como suda a mares y se mueve inquieto.

\- Ta- Takano-san- suelta quejosamente mientras hace una mueca de dolor- Takano-san… duele- ay dios mío, ¡está llorando!

\- ¿¡Dónde te duele Ritsu?!- me desesperé al verlo en esta condición.

-El brazo… ¡duele mucho! - exclamó mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas- es como si me estuvieran mordiendo… Takano-san duele…

No dudé ni dos segundos más, cogí el teléfono y llamé al médico ya que no podía mover a Ritsu en la delicada vulnerabilidad en la cual se hallaba.

Mientras el médico venía de camino me dio algunas instrucciones para que Onodera se calmara un poco.

Primero le tomé de nuevo la temperatura, que dio 39,6ºC. Luego mientras el agua del baño se calentaba lo desvestí hasta la cintura, su piel ardiente reflejaba que no estaba nada bien.

-Mierda, Onodera creo que se te ha infectado la herida del brazo, si esto sigue así acabarás teniendo fiebre de 40, ¿puedes levantarte? - le pregunté dudoso, Ritsu hizo el ademán de hacerlo, pero apenas se paró se desvaneció.

\- ¡Ritsu! - grité, no sé cómo, pero alcancé a cogerlo y cayó sobre mi pecho. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad, con lentitud abrió sus ojos cuando notó que lo cogí en brazos.

-Takano-san…- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que un ataque de tos lo atacara.


	7. Tensión

¡Hola a todos/as! Aquí os dejo la continuación. Espero que os guste.

¡A leer!

.

.

.

.

.

 **VII**

POV Onodera

Si sigo así la palmaré pronto, no me puedo mover, me duele todo el cuerpo, y la herida que me hice en el brazo ha empezado a escocerme, esto no puede ser peor. Noto como de vez en cuando Takano-san me cambia el paño de la frente y comprueba si mi temperatura ha bajado algo, todo lo que está haciendo por mí… se lo agradezco mucho, supongo que después de esta muestra de su amor sí puedo confesarle lo que siento a Takano-san, no, no, no, no, creo que… aún es muy pronto, aish, no sé por qué rayos estoy pensando en esto, ahora me duele más la cabeza.

Abro mis ojos todo lo que puedo, en eso veo la cara de Takano-san más cerca de lo normal, me gusta, y sin querer se me escapó una sonrisa. Bueno, da igual, la sonrisa es sincera así que no me importa. Comencé a decir todo lo que sentía, por alguna razón desconocida, me siento más aliviado. Iba a decirle que lo amaba, pero el sueño estaba ganando terreno, era ahora o nunca, pero en eso Takano-san me dice que descanse que ya se lo diría más tarde.

Mira que llega a ser tonto, él que lleva esperando prácticamente toda su vida para escuchar lo que le iba a decir y va y lo pospone por mi sueño. Bueno, por una parte, se lo agradezco, supongo que esa es la parte de la que más me enamoré de Takano-san, su preocupación por los demás. Lo chistoso del caso es que esa parte es altamente escasa, siempre se esconde y solo sale cuando realmente le importa alguien… un momento, ese alguien soy yo ahora que lo pienso, ay madre, creo que me va a subir la fiebre si sigo pensando en ese tipo de cosas, de-dejémoslo ahí.

-Takano san- dije con mis últimas fuerzas- verdaderamente eres lindo.

Solté esa bomba, no pude contenerlo después de sentir toda esa dedicación y devoción hacia mi persona. Dormí tranquilo durante un rato, solo un escaso y mero rato. Como si me hubieran pegado la madre de todos los males, noté como mi temperatura iba subiendo poco a poco sin nada que yo pudiera hacer, me sentía extremadamente débil. Me moví bruscamente buscando un poco de confort, pero como soy un tonto que no escucha a los demás cuando me hablan, al moverme hice un mal gesto y la condenada herida supuestamente superficial se abrió o yo que sé que pasó, pero comenzó a dolerme a horrores. Era una mezcla muy rara de dolor, picor y como si un perro buldog de esos rabiosos que salen por la tele me hubiese mordido sin piedad alguna. No pude evitar soltar un gemido, las lágrimas sin mi permiso comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos, esto no podía irme peor.

Comienzo a llorar quedito, intentando que Takano-san no me escuchase, pero el dolor pudo más conmigo y dejé nomás que mis quejidos salieran ya que cada vez que los retenía mi garganta dolía más. En eso siento los apresurados pasos de Takano-san venir hacia la cama, siento como me destapa y se me queda viendo de una manera desconcertada.

-Ta- Takano-san- dije como pude mientras notaba como mi cuerpo se quebrantaba más- Takano-san… duele.

Él con rapidez me cogió y me recostó entre su brazo y su hombro para que pudiera expresarme con más facilidad.

\- ¿¡Dónde te duele Ritsu?!- escuché que me preguntaba, yo apenas podía mantenerme despierto, el malestar me había noqueado bastante y en un intento de moverme una aguda punzada me atravesó el brazo derecho.

-El brazo… ¡duele mucho! - dije exhausto- es como si me estuvieran mordiendo… Takano-san duele…

Takano-san con cuidado me colocó de nuevo en la cama y salió corriendo a alguna parte para luego volver al cuarto con el teléfono. Se sentó a la cabecera de la cama y comenzó a acariciar mis cabellos, como si con ese gesto intentara eliminar todo lo que me molestaba.

Cuando ya me estaba calmando, noto como deja de acariciarme y se levanta de la cama para comenzar a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación. Solté un gruñido de desaprobación que dudo que haya escuchado y comienzo a oír un poco la conversación que mucho me temo que es con algún médico.

-Hola, Kusama- comenzó a decir Takano-san- soy yo, ¿podrías venir a mi departamento ahora mismo?

\- ¿Es urgente? - pregunta el interlocutor- Es que ahora mismo estoy atendiendo a…

-Sí, es urgente, date prisa- respondió cortante Takano-san- Es Onodera el que está mal- La otra persona se quedó callada un momento. ¿De qué me conocerá ese hombre?

-Dime sus síntomas- dijo esta vez más serio- he dejado a mi paciente a cargo de otro, así que dime que es lo que tiene para coger lo necesario- Takano-san se volteó a verme un momento y comenzó a hablar mientras se alejaba.

Al cabo de un rato volvió con un termómetro en mano, se sentó a mi lado y me apoyó otra vez en su hombro para que estuviera más cómodo. Me lo colocó y esperamos en silencio a que pitara. En ese lapsus de tiempo, aunque estuviera enfermo, me sentí protegido, apoyarme así en el hombro del hombre al que amo, sí, lo reconozco, lo amo, me hizo sentir y revivir cosas, sensaciones que ya las daba por perdidas, me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. Vaya la incongruencia, me hace sentir vivo cuando más jodido estoy.

Todas mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el aviso del aparato ese.

-39,6ºC- susurró alarmado debido a mi alta temperatura- Espera Ritsu- me dijo- ahora mismo vuelvo.

Cuando volvió me hizo sentar al borde de la cama, comenzó a desvestirme hasta la cintura, mientras maniobraba miraba ausente como movía su boca, me estaba diciendo algo, pero yo no podía escucharle. Me sentía tan agotado y adolorido que apenas podía mantenerme despierto. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé caer hacia atrás con la intención de aterrizar en una parte de la cama, pero Takano-san me cogió a tiempo del brazo izquierdo y me apoyó en su hombro para acabar la faena de quitarme las vendas.

-Mierda, Onodera creo que se te ha infectado la herida del brazo, si esto sigue así acabarás teniendo fiebre de 40, ¿puedes levantarte? - me preguntó dudoso, hice el ademán de hacerlo, pero apenas me pude parar, me desvanecí.

\- ¡Ritsu! - gritó Takano-san, me siento mal, muy mal, me gustaría que esto acabase ya, por dios, ¡nunca en mi vida me he enfermado de esta manera! Noto como Takano-san me alza en brazos y comienza a caminar.

Takano-san…- fue lo único que dije antes de que comenzara a toser. La tos no cesaba, no podía respirar, me tapé la boca con la mano derecha y presioné un poco mi pecho con la otra para que no me doliera tanto, en una de esas noté como algo caliente comenzaba a salir, cerré los ojos e intenté calmarme mientras ese sabor metálico se colaba por todos lados, cuando destapé mi boca vi mi mano impregnada de sangre. ¿Acaso me moriré? No lo entiendo, solo me mojé bajo la lluvia, me estresé y me desmayé un par de veces, nada más.

POV NORMAL

Una sonrisa amarga nació de las comisuras ensangrentadas de Ritsu mientras Takano-san miraba impávido la escena, el menor se acabó recargando en el hombro del mayor mientras se perdía en la inconsciencia. Takano-san reaccionó cuando vio la mano ensangrentada de Ritsu y a éste ya dormido.

\- ¡Ritsu! ¡Ritsu! - comenzó a gritar mientras lo zamarreaba quedito cuando lo acostó en el sofá del salón, corrió a al baño a por una toalla, la mojó y volvió. Con ella limpió los restos de sangre de las manos de Ritsu y de su boca, cuando hubo acabado intentó despertarlo, pero no tuvo mucho éxito- ¡Oh, Ritsu, por dios! ¡No me hagas esto! - le dijo- Tengo, que llamar a Kusama.

-Estoy llegando- dijo el interlocutor cuando cogió el teléfono- Aparcaré en una de tus…

-Ritsu tosió sangre, está inconsciente, ¡apúrate, Kusama! - se escuchó la voz desesperada del editor, Nowaki salió del coche lo más rápido que pudo y cogió su maletín de instrumentos.

-No lo acuestes, siéntalo, estoy en el ascensor- habló el doctor- ábreme la puerta que estoy llegando.

Mientras llegaba Kusama, Takano-san colgó, presto, sentó a Ritsu y corrió a abrir la puerta. Ni un "hola" se dijeron cuando se vieron, no había tiempo para eso, la vida de Ritsu estaba en peligro. Kusama se agachó hasta la altura de Ritsu y lo observó bien mientras le revisaba la temperatura, el pulso y todo lo demás. Cuando le puso su mano en la frente del castaño se alarmó bastante.

-Debe tener una fiebre de 39º y más- dijo mientras se remangaba el suéter- ¿le has dado el baño como te dije?

-Eso iba a hacer, pero Onodera comenzó a toser, expulsó sangre y se desmayó- respondió.

-Tenemos que bañarlo ya- habló Nowaki mientras se dirigía al baño- yo voy a prepararlo, tu desvístelo y tráelo, también deberías hacer lo mismo Takano-san.

Takano obedeció sin decir nada, con gentileza quitó cada una de las prendas de Ritsu y las dejó en el suelo, poco a poco pudo ver ese torso desnudo que tanto le gustaba, pero esta no era una ocasión favorable para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Rápidamente se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta, luego los pantalones, solo se quedó en bóxers. Cogió al castaño en brazos y lo llevó al lavabo donde se encontraba Nowaki. La tímida sonrisa que se estaba formando al recordar los paseos que hizo por ese cuerpo se borró cuando hizo contacto con la piel de Ritsu, demasiado caliente, esto no es bueno.

-El agua ya está lista, colócalo delante y tú te colocas detrás, así le servirás de apoyo- con cuidado, Takano acató las órdenes del más joven, cuando ya estuvieron listos, Nowaki cogió un cosito y se lo entregó, éste lo miró interrogante- es para que mojes las partes donde el agua no lo cubre, como la cabeza y los hombros.

Estuvieron así unos minutos, el editor mojaba la cabecita castaña ahora sí, ahora no, de vez en cuando posaba su mano en la frente de Ritsu para ver si bajaba la fiebre o no. Kusama mientras tanto, sentado en un banquito observaba el reloj, contando los minutos que llevaban en el agua. Cogió una de las muñecas de Ritsu y le tomó el pulso, en eso, un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta de Ritsu.

\- ¿Despertó? - preguntó Takano-san mientras intentaba en vano verificarlo por sí mismo.

-No, algo le dolió, la pregunta es ¿qué? - dijo- Lo revisaremos bien en el cuarto, ya podéis salir, con esto será suficiente, Takano-san.

Kusama sujetó por los hombros a Ritsu mientras Takano-san salía de la tina y cogía toallas para secarse. Cuando ya estuvo listo, entre los dos sacaron a Onodera de la tina y se lo llevaron al cuarto, comenzaron a secarlo despacito, como si de una escultura de cristal se tratase, Takano-san en esta ocasión dejó de lado sus celos tontos y se centró en su pequeño. Kusama al retirar la toalla se dio cuenta de un borrón rojizo, la acercó para verlo mejor, parecía sangre.

-Takano-san, ¿Esta toalla siempre ha tenido esta mancha? - preguntó mientras tocaba la mancha y se la enseñaba.

\- ¿Crees que es momento para ver si la toalla estaba manchada o no? - preguntó hastiado ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar en algo así en este momento?

-Podría ser sangre Takano-san, Ritsu debe tener una herida por alguna parte- dijo en tono serio el doctor mientras se dirigía rápido a la sala a buscar su maletín.

-Herida… herida…- pensó Takano, algo se le estaba escapando, con tanta tontería desesperante no podía pensar bien, se paró y respiro hondo- cálmate Takano, cálmate, ¡ah! ¡La herida! ¡Kusama, Onodera tiene una herida en el brazo derecho! - exclamó dirigiéndose al susodicho.

El corte que supuestamente era poco profundo tenía mala pinta, muy mala pinta. Kusama inspeccionó el corte, no era muy profundo, pero debía cerrarla con algunos puntos, no era muy grave, pero debía actuar ya, no le gustaba ver sufrir a sus pacientes y con toda la profesionalidad y el respeto del mundo, despachó a Takano-san a la sala. Debía esperar fuera, necesitaba concentración y sabía perfectamente que con un semental como él y sus nervios crispados no sería tarea fácil.

Los segundos se transformaban en minutos, los minutos en horas, el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos, sentía una parte de sí desfallecer. Takano-san sentía una desagradable bola de nervios en la boca del estómago, ya había dado vueltas por todo el lugar, parecía un león encerrado, se estaban tardando demasiado. Reuniendo a todos los minutos pasados, Takano-san pudo contar un lapso de una hora y media más o menos. Se sentó derrotadamente en su sillón, sin importarle el ruido provocado, entrelazó sus manos y miró el fascinante techo monótono de su apartamento. Pensó.

Ritsu estaba siendo tratado, sí; se repondría y volvería a ser el mismo "paso de tu cara de melocotonero porque me da la gana", sí; volverían a la misma rutina de cada santa mañana, sí; Volvería a dar y robar besos a su amado en cualquier sitio, en cualquier momento, por supuesto, tantas veces como hiciera falta; tendría algún día de su vida el amor tan anhelado entre sus brazos, tal vez; Ritsu se volvería a enamorar perdidamente de nuevo, tal vez; Podría sentir el calorcito del cuerpo de Ritsu entre las cobijas en una noche fría de invierno, tal vez; Entonces, ¿Cómo transformar los "tal vez" en "sí"?, ¿Qué hacer cuándo te sientes el ser más inútil del planeta al estar a dos pasos de tu amor y no poder estrecharlo entre tus brazos, de ayudarlo, de menguar su dolor y sufrimiento?

Un suspiro frustrado nació de lo más profundo de su alma y se escapó por sus labios, la espera lo estaba matando, pensar lo estaba matando.


	8. Suspiro de alivio

**VIII**

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dando paso a un Nowaki más que satisfecho, Takano-san se levantó como un resorte y corrió hacia su destino, una mirada vale más que mil palabras, dicen; Kusama se veía tranquilo, le puso una mano en el hombro y le indicó que se tranquilizara. Tanto silencio satisfactorio crispaba más la impaciencia de Takano.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Ritsu? - preguntó exasperado- ¿Qué tiene? ¿Es grave?

-Tranquilícese Takano-san, Onodera-kun está estable, se recuperará sin problemas- dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una silla. Suspiró y lo miró- Onodera-kun tiene una bronquitis severa. Seguramente se resfrió hace unos cuantos días atrás y no lo trató como era debido. ¿Ha estado expuesto a lluvia, ha tomado duchas con agua fría o no se ha abrigado lo suficiente? - preguntó.

\- El otro día que llovió, volvió al departamento empapado y no se secó inmediatamente, tampoco llevaba paraguas y su bufanda se la olvidó en el perchero del trabajo- respondió mientras él también tomaba asiento- ¿Eso causó la bronquitis?

-Es más que probable que todos esos factores lo hayan enfermado de esta manera- dijo- más la herida del brazo derecho que se le infectó al no ser tratada debidamente.

-Entonces… entonces no es grave lo que tiene, ¿no? - volvió a preguntar no muy convencido- y, ¿qué hay de la sangre que expulsó cuando estaba tosiendo?

-Mire, le voy a hacer un resumen de todo ¿le parece? - Takano-san asintió- Onodera-kun estaba resfriado desde hace días, pero seguramente no se dio cuenta o le restó importancia, al mojarse bajo la lluvia con poco abrigo hizo que su resfriado se transformara en bronquitis. Ha tenido esta fiebre tan alta porque la herida que tiene en el brazo se le infectó al no ser tratada de inmediato por un médico y finalmente, expulsó sangre por la boca a causa de la misma bronquitis. Ha de entender que cuando el recubrimiento de los bronquios está inflamado, entra menos aire a los pulmones, como consecuencia de esto, se tose mucho y la garganta y la tráquea sufren las consecuencias, además, tiene mucha mucosidad y esto dificulta las cosas.

\- No tiene ninguna herida interna, ¿no? - interrumpió- ¿Solo fue cómo un pequeño desgarre o algo así, no?

-Exacto, Takano-san- respondió- En la bronquitis se expulsa la flema en abundancia, pero Onodera-kun la tiene pegada y su cuerpo al querer expulsarla presiona y provoca pequeñas heridas en la garganta inflamada y en algunas partes de su sistema respiratorio. Por eso mismo le voy a recetar diferentes medicamentos que deberá tomar rigurosamente. Le recetaré un expectorante para los mocos y la secreción que deberá tomar cada doce horas, amoxicilina para reducir la inflamación de la membrana, deberá tomarlo cada ocho horas. Dígame una cosa ¿Qué le resulta más fácil, en jarabe o en pastillas?

-Jarabe, jarabe- dijo rápidamente Takano-san, ya se las apañaría para dárselo de "la mejor manera"- a Ritsu le cuesta tomarse las pastillas.

\- De acuerdo- garabateó el prospecto en una hoja- también le recetaré ibuprofeno para la fiebre, el malestar, dolor de cabeza o inflamación de la herida. Puede que de vez en cuando presente pequeños cuadros de fiebre, que deberán oscilaran entre los 37,5ºC a los 38ºC y poco más, eso es algo normal en esta enfermedad. Tranquilo Takano-san, Onodera se pondrá bien, no haga un mundo de una cosa tan pequeñita y con solución. Es solo una bronquitis, un poco severa, sí, pero se puede tratar, nada más.

Takano-san miró sorprendido al más joven, ¿Cómo adivinó sus pensamientos?, suspiró y se calmó un poco. Tanto estrés, tensión y nudos de nervios en la boca del estómago por un simple resfriado mal curado. Onodera le debía por lo menos unos cinco años de vida.

-Por si acaso- comenzó a hablar el doctor- me he tomado la libertad de sacarle una muestra de sangre para verificar que todo está en orden- Takano-san asintió en forma de aprobación- Onodera-kun deberá guardar reposo absoluto por una semana entera, fin de semana incluido, tiene terminantemente prohibido pisar la editorial en su convalecencia y menos en pensar en trabajar, llevar ropa que no le abrigue o abrir la refrigeradora, deberá comer cosas ligeras y tomar muchos líquidos para que no se deshidrate. Cuando pase la semana deberán venir a mi consultorio para verificar que se ha recuperado totalmente y retirarle los puntos de la herida. Takano-san, cuando ya tenga el resultado de las pruebas ¿desea venir a recogerlas usted solo o prefiere que se las entregue cuando venga con Onodera-kun?

-Envíamelas por correo electrónico- respondió mientras se levantaba- ¿puedo… puedo verlo? - preguntó ansioso.

-Claro, sin problemas, durante los primeros días no deberá hablar mucho porque si no su garganta sufrirá las consecuencias. Dele mucho amor y comprensión, así Onodera-kun se recuperará más rápido. Le dejo las recetas encima de la mesa, llámeme de inmediato si ve que Onodera-kun tiene una fiebre superior a 38,5ºC o no ve mejoría alguna con los medicamentos recetados, con permiso yo me retiro- Takano-san sonrió ante la proposición de Kusama hacía su amor.

-Has hecho un buen trabajo, Nowaki- le dijo mientras le estrechaba la mano- gracias por tu ayuda.

-El placer es mío Takano-san- respondió alegre el joven doctor- me satisface saber que confía en mí.

-Dale recuerdos al gruñón de Kamijou, ¿sí? - dijo ya más relajado- y un consejito- se le acercó a la oreja- de vez en cuando va bien incentivar a la pareja para "que empiece el baile nocturno" *

\- ¡¿Ta- Takano-san?!- se sonrojó de sobremanera el pobre chico- Está siendo influenciado otra vez por Usagi-sensei, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó falsamente mientras miraba en otra dirección y se reía un poco- Ya nos veremos, por cierto, ¿Cuánto te debo?

-Le pasaré el recibo por el banco- dijo ya en la entrada de la puerta- Nos vemos Takano-san.

El silencio pacífico reinó sobre la casa cuando toda la tensión se esfumó como por arte de magia. Takano-san abrió despacito la puerta de su cuarto y asomó tímidamente su cabeza, todo estaba a oscuras, Ritsu dormía pacíficamente, como si nada de lo ocurrido anteriormente hubiera pasado. Se acercó sigilosamente a la cama y se sentó en el sillón de cuero negro, se lo quedó viendo quedito, sin querer interrumpir el sueño tan necesitado de su amado. Despacito cogió la mano de Ritsu y la estrechó con afecto entre las suyas, una tímida sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras unas lágrimas de alivio surcaban sus mejillas. Solo pensar en perder a Onodera, su Ritsu, su testarudo niño, su pilar, su dolor de cabeza, su vida, su todo, hacía que cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera de pavor y de incertidumbre. Esta situación le había enseñado una sola cosa: no lo volvería a perder, no lo dejaría escapar otra vez, no ahora. Takano-san se quedó en esa posición un buen rato, esta vez no contaba los minutos que pasaban por su lado, esta vez inmortalizó en su corazón cada momento, cada instante que pasaba a su lado.

-Ahora vuelvo, Onodera- dijo suavemente muy cerca de su oído- voy a comprarte las medicinas, así que, por favor, no te despiertes mientras no estoy aquí, quiero ser lo primero que veas al despertar.

Le dio un besito en la frente y salió del cuarto, cogió todo lo necesario y se fue como alma que te lleva el diablo hacia la farmacia, dejar a Ritsu a solas no le causaba mucha gracia que digamos…

Compró todas las medicinas recetadas y alguna que otra cosa extra como los parches para la fiebre y caramelos contra la irritación de garganta sabor naranja. Luego se pasó por el supermercado 24h y compró los ingredientes necesarios para hacerle las sopas a Ritsu, cuerdas para a atar al castaño por si alguna casualidad de la vida se intentaba fugar, un block de notas, malvaviscos de colores y alguna que otra chuchería más que encontró por ahí.

Cuando llegó a casa, dejó todas las compras en su sitio y se dio una ducha rápida, tanto ajetreo lo había dejado extenuado. Volvió al lado de Ritsu con todo lo necesario para tratarlo y lo dejó encima del buró ancho situado al lado de la cama. Tocó su frente, percibiéndola un poco caliente, presto, cogió el termómetro y se lo colocó. Mientras tanto preparó un poco del medicamento, alzó un poco a Ritsu, lo suficiente para que no se ahogara con el jarabe y despacito se lo hizo tomar, lo acostó, limpió el resto del jarabe que tenía entre las comisuras de sus labios y esperó a que el termómetro le diera "buenas noticias".

-37,4ºC- murmuró un poco aliviado el editor, comparada con la fiebre que tuvo antes, ésta no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos. Abrió la caja de los parches y sacó uno- a ver cuándo será el día en que dejarás de preocuparme, Onodera- dijo mientras quitaba afectuosamente unos mechones rebeldes de la frente para ponerle el parche, dejó reposar su mano en ésta una vez que hizo su trabajo- Eres pequeño, gritón, nervioso, gruñón y sobretodo haces que mi cabeza duela cada vez que me pones en un aprieto. Aun así, quiero que sepas que nunca dejaré de amarte, me gustas tal y como eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos- habló con ternura- así que, por favor, recupérate muy pronto para poder robarte esos besos que tanto me gustan. Te amo, Ritsu.

Takano-san besó cándidamente su mejilla, como si de una flor se tratara, se sentó en su sofá de cuero y se quedó velándolo hasta que se quedó dormido.

Takano-san nada más despertar, llamó a la editorial para comunicar la ausencia de Onodera y la de él durante las próximas dos semanas. Aunque el médico solo haya dicho una semana de reposo absoluto, él cogería dos, así tendría mucho más tiempo para estar con el castaño. Como no es una persona irresponsable, también mandó que le enviaran su trabajo y parte del menor por mail, para poder hacerlo con la calma, la otra parte del trabajo de Ritsu la repartió entre Kisa y Yoshiyuki a cambio de unos cuantos días extra de descanso.

Cuando ya todos los trámites y avisos se hicieron, Takano fue a chequear a su enfermito. Onodera seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, sin rasgos de fiebre alta o cualquier tipo de malestar que irrumpieran su frágil descanso. Miró el reloj, 9:00 am, hora de los medicamentos. Preparó el jarabe y lo dejó en el buró, intentó despertar al chico, pero no dio resultado, eso, por un momento le preocupó, pero luego pensó que era normal ya que estaría muy cansado. Se sentó al lado de Ritsu y lo apoyó como lo hizo la noche anterior, le abrió un poquito la boca y vertió el contenido de la copita. Vigiló que el líquido bajara por la garganta de Ritsu sin ningún tipo de problema y cuando ya estuvo listo volvió a acostarlo.

Cuando lo acolchó bien pudo apreciar como el ceño de Ritsu se fruncía levemente al no notar el contacto de sus manos contra su piel. Eso hizo sonreír a Takano-san, que lo tuvo de muy buen humor durante toda la mañana pese el trabajo que tenía.


End file.
